


Counting to Infinity

by sal_si_puedes



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, seriously this is a heap of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 07:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_si_puedes/pseuds/sal_si_puedes
Summary: Harvey wakes up in the wee hours of the morning - and he simply can't keep his fingers off of the beautiful man lying next to him. Pure smut.





	Counting to Infinity

There’s a soft glow illuminating Mike’s naked skin, faintly pulsing specks and islands of light painting small highlights onto Mike’s body in the only dimly, city-and-early-dawn-lit bedroom, and Harvey can’t take his eyes off of it. The covers have slid down and almost Mike’s entire back is visible, shoulders and shoulder blades, his rib cage and his sides and the soft curve of his spine as it turns into the small of his back. 

It’s too dark yet to see the freckles that are spread over Mike’s shoulders like sprinkles of pale rust, but if he squints, Harvey can make out the soft, almost invisible hairs and there definitely are washed-out shadows here and there, giving the perfect plain a hint of shape and depth.

Mike’s rib cage rises and falls gently with his even, sleepy breathing, and Harvey’s heart swells with love and pride just like his cock swells with desire and want, maybe even more.

Mike stirs a little in his sleep and smacks his lips, then he turns his head around so he faces away from Harvey and towards the windows. 

Harvey bites his lips to stifle a moan. His cock is almost rock hard by now and he can feel a drop of pre-come forming at its tip. His lips and fingers are still tingling from their last round just a few hours ago and he can still taste Mike on his lips and tongue, his moans, his sweat and his release.

Mike’s skin is so beautiful and so tempting it lets Harvey’s heart beat faster and his stomach ache with joy. Still biting his lips, he carefully reaches out, and his hand gently makes contact with Mike’s back between his shoulder blades. His skin feels soft and warm to the touch though Harvey can see the slightest shiver of goose bumps rise in the wake of his gentle caress in the dark.

He slowly, very slowly moves his hand downwards, letting it slide down Mike’s spine, his fingers spread out and his breath held in just in case. When his fingertips touch the soft covers, he has reached the gentle rise of Mike’s ass cheeks as well, has already travelled down and up the small of Mike’s back, a terrain where not so long ago his tongue has mapped the vales and hills and, of course, the creek that begins just there and ends a long way further down between Mike’s legs.

Harvey smiles as his fingers make their way underneath the covers, his fingertips following the rise of Mike’s cheeks and his palm smoothing its way over Mike’s cleft. When he has finished mapping the downward slopes, he turns his hand a little and curls his middle finger so that he can trace Mike’s crack with it when his hand moves back to the small of Mike’s back.

Mike sighs in his sleep and wiggles his hips a little, just a little, and Harvey’s smile broadens. He wonders how long he can keep this up, these playful caresses, until Mike wakes up and takes notice. 

He runs his hand over Mike’s ass again, a couple of times, making sure to touch every part of it, his fingertips tingling with glee. Mike’s skin is perfect, just perfect, and his cheeks are firm and perky, biker’s cheeks, Harvey thinks, and his fingers get a little over-excited and squeeze down a bit, coaxing another sigh from Mike’s sleepy lips. 

Harvey’s finger curls again and returns to the canyon between those cheeks, tracing it again and again, lightly at first, but going a little deeper each time until its tip brushes over Mike’s hole. His cock twitches and he has to bite his lips again against the onslaught of arousal that surges through his whole body. He stops the movement of his hand and lets his finger just rest there for a while, his own pulse attuned to Mike’s gradually quickening heartbeat. He can really feel Mike’s pulse against the tip of his finger and that has to be the most intimate thing he’s ever experienced. 

Mike’s hips jerk again and the muscles guarding his entrance tighten a little. He stirs, and Harvey can hear him smack his lips again.

He imagines Mike’s tongue running over Mike’s lower lip, impossibly pink and tempting, and he quickly brings his hand up to his mouth. He opens his lips and coats his index finger with saliva before he brings it back between Mike’s cheeks.

Carefully, very carefully, he breaches Mike’s body with the very tip of his finger, and when Mike’s muscles tighten around it again, he stops for a moment before he pushes in a little further.

Mike moans quietly and flexes his hips again, just a small jerk but already so noticeable it makes Harvey smile. 

Harvey holds his breath for the next few seconds when he pulls his finger out almost entirely before he pushes it back in as far as he dares. 

Mike does that thing with his hips again and Harvey thinks he can hear another small moan. He plays with Mike like that for a while, not so much intending to open him up rather than enjoying the looseness and the trust and the warmth and the at the beginning just very sporadic roll of Mike’s hips turning into a semi-regular rhythm of thrusts. He listens to Mike’s breathing quickening along with it, his other fingertips caressing and tapping Mike’s soft, warming cheeks, and his thumb occasionally brushes over the puckered skin around Mike’s entrance. 

Then Mike hisses and his hips jerk and his hole tightens at the same time. “Fuck,” Mike slurs, his voice heavy with sleep and arousal, “oh, fuck…”

Harvey chuckles and pushes in a little further again, curling his finger a bit once he’s inside.

Mike rolls his hips a tad faster than before and huffs out a moan that sounds so delicious Harvey’s heart misses a beat. God, he’s so hard he can taste it, Mike being the most tempting thing he’s ever seen or touched, ever.

“Oh god, fuck,” Mike swears under his breath and thrust his hips forward once more and then again and again. “I fucking love those sheets…”

“You mean, you love fucking those sheets,” Harvey murmurs, leaning forward to place a soft kiss between Mike’s shoulder blades while never stopping playing with Mike, gradually loosening him up even more.

“Yeah,” Mike moans, fucking against the sheets again, then wriggling his ass to gain more friction from Harvey’s teasing finger. “That too.”

Harvey kisses Mike’s back again and let’s his tongue trail along his spine for a bit. “Think you could come like that?” Harvey’s thumb presses down right next to where his finger is breaching Mike’s entrance, rubbing Mike’s skin a bit, and Harvey bites down on Mike’s back playfully. “Just from this? Just my finger and… fucking the sheets?”

Mike moans and buries his face in his pillow, the fabric muffling his voice. 

“What?” Harvey teases and withdraws his fingers almost completely.

Mike moans again, a moan of frustration, before he lifts his head and his muscles clench around the tip of Harvey’s fingers.

“Might soon…”

Harvey’s stomach lurches and his cock twitches and he has to bite his lips again lest his own voice betrays him, betrays his immeasurable arousal and want. He just wants to tease Mike a little longer, just a little more before…

Mike’s hand worms its way underneath his body and Harvey imagines his fingers closing around his aching erection, and without his even noticing his own fingers mirror that action – and this time he’s too late biting his lips. His low moan mixes with Mike’s and his hips thrust forward, and when the tip of his cock nudges against Mike’s thigh, a bold of lightning shoots through his nerves up to the tips of his fingers, toes and hairs.

He withdraws his finger from Mike’s body and rolls onto his back. His hand fumbles for the lube on the night stand and he slicks his cock up quickly while Mike tries to catch his breath a little next to him, presumably squeezing the base of his cock between his thumb and index fingers so this isn’t over before it has really started.

Harvey’s cock is as hard as it has ever been and he can’t wait to feel Mike sink down on it, to bury and lose himself inside of Mike’s tight heat.

“Come here,” he says and pulls at Mike’s arm until Mike scrambles to his knees and straddles Harvey, his eyes hooded with desire and his cock hard and leaking. “Do you…”

“I’m good,” Mike moans, and Harvey bends his legs at the knees when Mike reaches for Harvey’s cock and brings its tip to his entrance. “I don’t need…” He throws his head back, his mouth open in a silent scream, when he begins to sink down and to take Harvey in inch by inch. “Shit,” he hisses when Harvey is about half way in and his muscles clench around Harvey’s cock of their own accord and Harvey’s cock twitches. “Oh god…”

Harvey’s fingers fist into the sheets and he bites his lips so hard it hurts, his eyes never leaving Mike’s face as he lowers himself further until Harvey is buried inside Mike’s channel to the hilt. 

Mike releases a shaky breath and opens his eyes. His pupils are wide with lust and his lips are so dark Harvey’s heart almost breaks with the weight of them.

A smile spreads over Mike’s face and he reaches down to caress Harvey’s chest with his flat palms, brushing over Harvey’s erect nipples every now and then, his cock straining above Harvey’s stomach and his eyes glittering with wonder and apprehension. 

Harvey lets his fingers trail down Mike’s spine until they reach Mike’s ass. He parts Mike’s cheeks a little and flexes his hips, thrusting up into Mike, and Mike’s fingers dig into the muscles of Harvey’s chest in response.

“Come on,” Harvey whispers and repeats that movement. “Up.”

He sits up and maneuvers Mike around in his lap so that he can wrap his legs around Harvey’s waist and cross his ankles behind Harvey’s back. Harvey bends his leg a bit as well until Mike is settled there just the way it feels best, and then he rolls his hips once more, drawing a long, low moan from Mike’s lungs.

This is one of Mike’s favorite positions and Harvey just loves to indulge him. Mike claims that it feels as if Harvey is twice as deep inside of him when they do it this way and right now, Harvey can’t but agree. Mike also once confessed to Harvey that, even though Harvey cannot stimulate Mike’s prostate very much like this, he’s so deep inside that Mike can actually feel him spending himself when he comes and that that is one of the most intimate things Mike can imagine.

“Hey,” he murmurs, looking up and catching Mike’s eyes. 

Mike’s gaze is slightly unfocussed at first but then his eyes clear and a small smile spreads over his face. “Hey yourself…”

Harvey thrust upwards again and Mike gasps, his arms wrapping around Harvey and his fingers digging into the muscles of Harvey’s back. 

Mike buries his nose in Harvey’s hair and inhales deeply, sending a shiver down Harvey’s spine and straight to his cock. He can feel himself twitch inside of Mike and Mike’s channel tightens around him and he wonders if he can make this last at all. Arousal is humming through his entire body and he can’t remember wanting anything that much, ever.

Mike’s heart is beating wildly in his chest even though both he and Harvey are almost perfectly still, except for the pulsing of their erections and the slight tremble of their lips. When Mike moves his head from side after an eternity of motionless listening, his lips brush over Harvey’s scalp and Harvey simply can’t keep his hips from moving again. 

Mike’s body echoes his movements and soon they fall into a slow, steady rhythm, slotting against each other, their skin becoming sweaty and sticky with Mike’s pre-come, and arms and lips and fingers hold and claim, the air filled with their moans and the sound of their slick bodies moving together.

“Oh god, I love this,” Mike moans at some point of time, his hands reaching down and trying to cup Harvey’s ass in a desperate attempt to bring them even closer together, to pull Harvey even deeper inside. “I love this, I love this, I love this…”

Harvey pulls Mike against him, closer, deeper, his forehead pressed against Mike’s collar bone, and he can feel Mike trembling in his arms, his movements becoming slightly erratic. 

“Shhhhh,” he soothes, slowing down, trying to slow down, his hands trying to keep Mike’s body steady. “Shhhhhhh, slow…. slow….”

“Can’t,” Mike pants, resting his chin on top of Harvey’s head, trying to force himself to be still. “Have to… oh my god…”

Harvey opens his mouth and lets his tongue dart out. He licks the sweat from Mike’s skin and he can already taste Mike’s climax in it, his need and his desperation. “Wait,” he whispers, pressing his tongue flat against Mike’s skin where his throat meets his shoulder. “Wait…”

“Oh god,” Mike moans again and his cock twitches helplessly between their bodies. Harvey can taste how Mike’s heartbeat quickens, how his pulse rises, and when Mike’s fingers dig into his back so hard it hurts so exquisitely, he knows that Mike has passed the point of no return.

His arms tighten around Mike and he closes his eyes.

A guttural moan falls from Mike’s lips and his whole body tenses for a moment before his cock swells even more and his release breaks free from his body and his soul. His orgasm seems to go on forever as he spills himself between their bodies, spurt after spurt of hot, sticky come covering their skin, and when it feels as if his climax reaches a peak within itself, Harvey follows him over the edge.

He empties himself deep inside of Mike and when he’s at the hight of his orgasm, Mike yanks up his chin and crushes his lips to Harvey’s in a searing, all-consuming kiss that culminates in another peak so blinding Harvey loses sight and track of his surroundings for a moment, loses perception of everything except for Mike.

Mike is everything, and Harvey’s fingers tell him that, his climax tells him that, his skin and his heartbeat tell him that, his lips tell him that, his tongue does and his soul and his words do too.

And Mike answers him back with everything he has, which is so overwhelmingly beautiful it makes Harvey’s eyes water.

“God, I love you,” Mike finally pants when he can form proper words again, Harvey still buried deep inside of him, his cock still pulsing and thrumming with the echoes of his release. “I love you so fucking much…” He catches Harvey’s lips in a sloppy, open mouthed kiss that involves a lot of tongue and leaves them both shaken with intimacy.

Harvey takes a deep breath when he can again and cups Mike’s face with his right hand. He searches for Mike’s eyes and smiles.

“I love you,” he says. “You have no idea how much.”

“Do, too,” Mike smiles back and kisses Harvey softly on the lips. He moans a little when Harvey’s cock twitches inside him again, just a bit, already growing soft and even more sensitive than ever.

“Yeah, you do,” Harvey kisses back, knowing that he’ll have to pull out soon. 

“Yeah…” Mike’s ankles uncross behind Harvey’s back and the hold of Mike’s legs around him loosens a little. “I do.” He shifts and Harvey’s cock slips from his body, leaving Harvey with a faint feeling of bittersweet, glowing loss. He sinks back onto the mattress and comes to lie next to him, in his arm, half-draped over his chest, his fingers tracing lazy patterns around Harvey’s left nipple.

“Hey, Mr. Specter,” Mike whispers, placing a soft kiss on Harvey’s chest. 

Harvey knows that Mike is indulging him, he knows that Mike is laying this out for him to play with, and he loves Mike even more for that if that is even possible at all.

“Hey, Mr. Specter,” he replies, even though the name is still Mike Ross, and catches Mike’s hand in his. He traces the slim gold band around Mike’s ring finger and holds both their hands up to look at the matching rings. 

“Not bad for a married couple,” Mike smiles and pulls Harvey’s hand to his mouth to kiss Harvey’s wedding band. “Not bad at all…”

“Twenty two hours and counting,” Harvey murmurs, pulling Mike even closer against him. 

“Who’s counting,” Mike yawns and snuggles up against Harvey’s chest. “And if anyone were…”

Harvey blinks against the pale golden light of the rising dawn and inhales deeply. It doesn’t get any better than this, it’s simply impossible.

“I don’t think anyone has ever managed to count to infinity yet.”

Harvey’s eyelids have grown a little heavy and a comfortable weight has begun to settle in his body. “Infinity,” he murmurs, and Mike snuggles up to him some more, wrapping his leg around Harvey’s.

“Infinity,” Mike echoes, and it’s the last thing Harvey hears before he falls into a deep, satisfied sleep. “Yeah.”

 

~fin~

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [sal-si-puedes](http://sal-si-puedes.tumblr.com/) on tumblr - come and say Hi! :D


End file.
